The Scarlet Moonlark
by That Aussie Fangirl
Summary: -COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO DO A SUMMARY. JUST READ-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! It's KOTLC 1 Fan here with a brand new story, fresh off the press!**

 **As you all know, I already have a main fanfic, Double Trouble. (If you haven't read that already, I suggest you do!) So, this won't be the fanfic that i focus on mainly, but more like a add-on fanfic.**

 **This story picks up after Lodestar, so don't read if you don't want spoilers!**

 **Also, unlike in Double Trouble, I will not answer reviews. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the material that is displayed here. All belongs to the wonderful Shannon Messenger, queen among authors!**

 **And no flames please, as those flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**

 **Anyway, to the start!**

Chapter One- Introductions.

The knives landed with a dull thud in the centre of the target, spreading a small halo of dust where they landed. More knives followed, all landing on a bullseye.

"You know, that isn't always the one way to relieve anger, Scarlet." A voice to the edge of the training room said.

Scarlet paused in her routine and turned to see who it was. Fintan. She smiled and walked over to where he was standing.

"I know, Fintan. But it just helps cure the anger. Plus, I need to train if I'm going to beat Alyss in tomorrows fight"

"Ah, yes. The Telepathic shade? Please. You could beat her easily. One good fireball and she would be in the hospital for weeks."

Scarlet smirked. "I guess you're right. So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Funny you should mention that." He replied. "Come with me"

At that comment, he turned around and walked away. She followed him, her curiosity sparked. The endless hallways of the hideout snaked around in a maze, but Fintan seemed to know where he was going.

After a while, they arrived at the door of the briefing room. Scarlet was confused. Why were they going to the briefing room? Only the people who had missions came here. She was surprised, though when Fintan opened the door and the entire leading committee was there. Scarlet walked to the nearest seat around the huge table, which was covered in scrolls and maps. Alvar ruffled her hair as she went past. Scarlet scowled. Alvar had always been like a big brother to her, but she HATED it when he did that.

Ruy glared at her from the other side of the room, and she glared back. Ever since she had arrived at the Neverseen wham she was seven, Scarlet and Ruy had hated each other since introduction.

The other two members of the committee, Gethen and Lani, simply nodded. They all took their seats, and Fintan stood, clearing his throat to talk.

"As you all know, recent events have both strengthened and weakened us. On one hand, we have lost a valuable member, Brant, but we have gained something as well. The death of Mr Forkle, the Black Swans main leader, has left the enemy weak, scrabbling for order. Now is the time we make our next move. Now, in the past, frontal attacks have not always gone to plan. So, this time I am going for a different approach. An undercover approach."

Scarlet had decided she had had enough. "Where do I come into all of this?" She blurted out.

Fintan gestured to her. "Yes, Scarlet. Where you come in is as our undercover agent. You will worm your way into their group, get them to trust you, tell you all their secrets. Then you will turn them against each other. Poison them from the inside, so to speak. And when the time is right, you attack. Make them vulnerable."

She nodded. "Sounds fine. But who am I meant to do this to?"

"Sophie Fosters gang. She is the ringleader, the puppet. Get to her, and you get to all of them."

Sophie Foster. The very name made Scarlets blood boil with rage and pure hatred. Her goody-two-shoes sister. Who made her be cast aside by the Black Swan, like an unwanted toy. All because her genetics were wrong, because she did not turn out the right way. But Sophie got all the attention, all the hope, all the love.

She turned to Fintan, her cold, ice blue eyes sparkling.

"To make Sophie Foster pay for what she did, I'll do anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIII GUYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR (Late) and Merry Christmas! (Even more late)**

 **Ok, so long hiatus, so so so so so sorry! So, I have an extra long chapter for you today!**

 **Anyway, no spoilers for Nightfall as I am still waiting for it to arrive in the mail *** **cries hysterically***

 **And thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I read every single one of them and they all toughed my heart! I have Chapter 3 written as well, so don't worry, I wont be gone that long (I've just had a looong writers block, then the laptop which had all my documents on it crashed, and then I was grounded then grounded again, and again… You get the point.)**

 **All characters (except my OCs, belong to the amazing Shannon Messenger!**

 **Onto the story, my faithful readers! (Ok, I have clearly have had WAY too much sugar haha)**

Chapter 2- The 'Attack'.

 **Sophie's POV**

Sophie glittered onto the lush campus of Foxfire. She scanned the crowd for her friends, but was stopped when her view was blocked by Stina.

"Hey, freak. What's this I hear about my Dad's boss dying?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. Looked like the truce was over, then.

"Hey, Stina. Have you been listening in on your father's conversations again? Naughty Girl."

"Shut up, freak, and answer the question. Is your boss dead or not?"

"None of your business, Stina. Last time I checked, you hadn't sworn fealty. So unless that happened and I don't know about it, I can't say."

Stina fumed as Sophie casually stepped around her and walked back to her friends, who wee waiting by the mastodon topiary.

"Was Stina being herself again, Soph?" Dex asked. Sophie could almost _see_ the wheels in his head turning, already thinking of an elixir. Before she could say anything, though, the bell rang for Orientation.

Sophie looked over at Dex and explained that while it would be great to slip Stina an elixir, it would also be a one-way ticket to Detention. Dex sulked, but agreed.

They all walked into the hall and took their seats just as the lights dimmed and Lady Cadences' face appeared on the screen. Sophie was surprised at first, since she was used to seeing Magnate Leto's face up there. The thought brought a wave of nostalgia, and she forced it away as she tuned back into the speech.

"Now, I have a few announcements to make. Jadie Cassice and Elide Lorcan both manifested as Gusters. Please congratulate them."

Everyone politely clapped as two small Level One girls stood up. The noise slowly died down as Lady Cadence began to speak again.

"We also have a new prodigy joining Foxfire. Scarlet Bell, will you please stand up?"

A girl in a Level 4 uniform stood. She seemed shy, hiding behind a curtain of long red hair. Sophie didn't blame her. She remembered being up there. It was so embarrassing, and she had wished that the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Everyone, Scarlet is a Vanisher. Please make her feel welcome. You may sit down now, Scarlet." she directed. "All of you, please have a great day. Remember, with knowledge we are set free."

The prodigies repeated the mantra and dispersed. Sophie edged her way through the crown, finding Fitz talking to Keefe. Things had been awkward between the three of them since that day under Calla's tree, but they were pretending that never happened, and it was working for them.

"So… What do you think of the new girl?" Sophie asked.

"She seems ok….." Keefe replied. "Hot, though."

"Keefe, you would think a bug was hot if it looked at you the right way." Fitz stated.

"That is true, Keefe. Don't deny it!" Sophie laughed.

"I am offended!" Keefe said, mocking hurt.

"Yeah, ok. I have to get to class, so I should probably go. See you guys at lunch!" she called after them.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

"Hey!" Biana squealed as she appeared at their lunch table. Sophie waved, in the middle of talking with Linh.

"Hey, Biana. What's up?" Dex asked through a mouthful of squishy purple leaves.

"Eww, Dex, don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting. And what's up is that it's only 2 weeks until Solstice!"

Everyone at the table groaned and rolled their eyes. That was all Biana would talk about for the past month. Solstice was this huge festival celebrating the Winter Solstice. Everyone was excited, but not as much as Biana.

"Geez, Bi, we get the point. You can't wait til Solstice. But you don't need to keep reminding us." Fitz groaned.

Biana sighed. "Please. You're just jealous that you don't have a date to take to Solstice."

"Wait, you have to have a date?" Sophie asked.

"Yup! And little Fitzy here is just cranky because he doesn't have the guts to ask a certain girl to be his date."

"Hey! I do have the guts to ask someone out! I just haven't gotten around to it."

"Yeah, just not a certain someone." Biana muttered under her breath.

"Plus, I'm not the only one who doesn't have a date. Sophie, Keefe, Dex, Linh, Tam, and _you_ don't have dates either."

Biana blushed. "Actually, I do have a date, unlike you."

"Well, if it makes anyone feel better, I don't have a date to Solstice either." A soft voice cut in.

Sophie spun around to see the new girl, Scarlet, standing at their table with her lunch tray.

"Hello, gorgeous." Keefe purred. Everyone collectively groaned at him.

"Hey! Scarlet, am I right? Sorry about Keefe, he's a massive flirt, just ignore him. Would you like to sit with us?

Scarlet smiled. "Sure. Don't worry, I'm used to idiot flirts. My brother, Feng, is one. I've found the best way to deal with the is to do this."

She turned to Keefe and smiled at him, looking flirtatious. "Right back at ya, gorgeous." Keefe reeled back it his seat, falling off in the process. The whole group laughed as Keefe just stared at Scarlet, dumbstruck.

Scarlet took a seat next to Linh, saying,

"You just get them out of their depth. It's easy. Boys are all talk and no action."

Linh agreed and they launched into a discussion, giving Sophie enough time to study Scarlet. Her hair was a vivid scarlet, probably her namesake. It was waist long, and wavy. She had ice blue eyes, almost identical to the twins. Tanned skin and a slim build gave away the fact that she probably lived in a place with a lot of sunshine, and trained a _lot._ Scarlet looked about her age, and height. But something felt wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was like a memory, an instinct, battling against her subconscious. She dismissed it as paranoia as she noticed Biana glaring across the table at Scarlet. She wondered if it had anything to do with the way that Fitz, Keefe, Dex and Tam were hanging on Scarlet's every word. She chuckled. Was Biana getting jealous? Still the same old Bi, then.

"So…" Sophie prompted. "What make you such a good Keefe-stopper?"

Scarlet turned to her. She could have sworn those cold eyes became even colder when she answered,

"Practice, that's what it is. Feng is such a flirt, and someone has to keep him in check, and sadly, that job falls to me, as the only sane one in my family."

"Huh." Dex broke in. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yeah. My little sister, Arelle. 10 years old, a complete nuisance"

Sophie smiled. Scarlet seemed nice, but she got the feeling she was hiding something.

A loud crash sounded in the cafeteria. 4 black cloaked figures stalked in. Sophie jumped up among the many screaming prodigies, and got ready to inflict. Why had they attacked Foxfire? What did they want? One of them threw their hood back. Fintan. Sophie snarled as Fintan walked closer, calling a sphere of Everblaze down from the sky. Just as Sophie was about to inflict, another hooded figure appeared, holding Dex by the collar. Alvar. Of course.

"Inflict, and pretty boy here dies." Alvar threatened with a knife in his hand, holding it against a struggling Dex's neck.

"Why? What do you want?" Sophie asked, as she watched a bead of blood appear on Dex's neck.

"A free world, Sophie." Fintan snarled. "And sometimes freedom comes at a price."

Sophie just silently readied her inflicting again as a response. Fintan raised his fireball, but before he could do anything, Scarlet appeared behind Alvar, holding her lunch tray, which she brought down on his head. _Hard._

Alvar dropped like a stone, releasing Dex in the process. Fintan was distracted for a second, just enough time for Sophie to unleash her Inflictor rage. Fintan and the other members fell. One, however, did not. Her inflicting hit the barrier and scattered into a million pieces, giving her a massive migraine. Looked like the inflicting worked the same way as her telepathy, thought Sophie, fighting her way through the headache.

Ruy, quick as a flash, threw multiple force fields at the prodigies. They scattered, dodging the deadly missiles. By the time she looked back, the Neverseen were gone.

 _ **Later…**_

Sophie walked up to Scarlet, who was sitting on one of the upturned tables, hiding behind her hair. Gnomes milled around, still cleaning the wrecked cafeteria.

"That was pretty good thinking back there, Scarlet. I never would have thought to do that."

She blushed. "Just glad I'm a Vanisher, then. I was really just thinking in the moment."

A distinctive accent laughed. "Just accept a compliment, Scarlet."

"Yeah." Dex said. "You saved my life. I owe you one!"

Scarlet smiled. "Really, guys, it was nothing."

"Still," Sophie said. "Welcome to the team."


End file.
